parents biologique ou adoptif
by supwood
Summary: voici la suite de: la vraie famille d'Harry Potter, Harry à une nouvelle vie depuis la fin de la guerre. mais bientôt il devra faire un choix qui déterminera le style de vie qu'il préfère.
1. Chapter 1

**_Petit rappel:_**

_Alexandre Damon Harry _

_Dave Damon Remus_

_Philipe Damon Sirius_

**_Note:_**

_voici le premier chapitre la suite viendra tranquillement selon l'inspiration que j'aurai. bonne lecture_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Marchand vers une maison bien précis, un jeune homme avait l'impression d'être suivit par quelqu'un depuis le début de l'après-midi. Rentrant chez lui pour le repas du soir avec sa famille, la seul famille qu'il avait encore en vie où il se sentait vraiment aimer,

-papa tu es la fit le jeune homme

-oui au salon Alex fit son père

Alex se rendit au salon où il y trouva son père avec son oncle assit à discuter d'un sujet quelconque.

-alors mon grand que se passe-t-il demanda son père

-j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivit durant toute l'après-midi répondit Alex

-Phil, ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir découvert la seul magie fait à été la protection de la cave quand on est arriver y a plus d'un an et demi de ça dit l'oncle

-je sais ça Dave, tout ce qu'on peut faire est de rester calmer et de faire comme si de rien n'était après tout on a rien fait de mal dit Phil

-même étant sous les ordres de Voldemort on n'a jamais tuer personne, et même à son retour les seules missions qu'on avait était celle qu'on faisait échouer pour Dumbledor et le fait de tout rapporter au maître fit Dave

-on pourrait avoir des ennuis questionna Alex

-pour le moment non, et de toute façon même si on venait à être retrouver il n'on aucune preuve de notre implication dans la magie noir ajouta Phil

-je vais faire mes devoirs déclara Alex

Puis il sorti du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre,

-j'espère vraiment qu'on n'a pas été retrouver, il a mit tellement de temps à se faire à cette vie. je ne voudrait pas qu'elle soit perturber, il a le droit d'avoir une vie calme et paisible après tout ce qu'il a du supporter commença Phil

-espérant juste que c'est juste une sensation rien de plus conclu Dave

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Alex avait toujours l'impression d'être suivit lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'école. Malgré cela il continua ses activés et ses cours comme si de rien n'était, le vendredi soir arriva rapidement Phil et Dave étaient assit dans les gradins du gym de l'école secondaire du cartier pour assister à la compétition inter école d'arts martiaux. Et cette année Alex y participait, l'année passé il n'avait pu car il n'avait intégré l'équipe qu'à la moitié de l'année.

Pour le moment c'était les sélections pour les quart de final qui aurait lieu samedi matin à 9h. Et en ce moment Alex se débrouillait bien, il avait déjà gagner trois combats sur les 5 obligatoire pour la réussite de sélections, plus que deux combat à faire et Alex pourrait se relaxer jusqu'à la fin de la sélection. Dans les gradins Phil et Dave discutaient des performances des autres concurrents tout en étant attentif au 4ième combat qu'allait bientôt entamé Alex.

Malgré son manque d'expérience en combat Alex restait tout de même très douer, comme pour les combats précédant il gagna rapidement. Il du attendre 40 minutes avant de pouvoir faire son dernier combat qu'il gagna également, ayant fini il alla rejoindre sa famille dans les gradins.

-tu as un talent fou tu sais fit Phil

-ouais mais en final ça sera dure surtout que le vainqueur aura la chance d'affronter le grand maître qui sert de juge principal pour tout ce qui est autre que les sélections lança Alex

-ton professeur te la déjà dit, tu as du potentiel il te manque juste de pratique en combat, tu es l'un des meilleur alors que certain fond ça depuis leur enfance ajouta Dave

-l'homme assit plus loin, je l'ai souvent vu tourner autour du collège déclara Alex

-plusieurs jeunes de ton collège son ici mais mieux vaut rester prudent dit Phil

Alex observa les autres combats, pour regarder le style de ceux qui gagnait car après le repas du soir c'était la final. Suivit du combat contre le grand maître, au repas du soir Alex mangea en compagnie de son père et son oncle ainsi que quelques uns de ses amis du donjon. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le repas prit fin qu'Alex commença à être nerveux et à appréhendé le combat qu'il allait faire.

Surtout qu'il était l'un des nouveaux dans cette compétition cette année et qu'en générale rare sont les arrivant qui se hissent en final aussi facilement.

-tout va bien, peut importe le résultat tu restera le meilleur à nos yeux dit Phil

-je sais n'empêche que l'angoisse pareil c'est tout de même un maître lança Alex

-fait de ton mieux et tu auras le respect de ton adversaire ajouta Dave

-je vais finir de me préparer et me réchauffer pour mon match conclu Alex

Laissant sa famille il descendit rejoindre les vestiaires pour se changer car le combat était pour bientôt. Seul dans les vestiaires il remarqua la présence d'un homme et ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement de lui, pour il se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme.

-mon fils, je t'ai chercher partout murmura l'homme

-Serverus questionna Alex pas certain de reconnaître la voix

-oui mon grand, ton père nous attends dans un endroit calme de la ville répondit Rogue

-mais comment savoir si c'est vraiment toi et pas un tour de Dumbledor pour me piéger dit Alex

-les hommes de ton père espionne partout en Angleterre pour savoir ce que planifie l'odre. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre il ne sait pas que tu es ici et bientôt nous lui feront regretter tout ce qu'il a fait ajouta Rogue

-écoute papa, j'ai une vie ici depuis la bataille au manoir et je l'aime bien commença Alex

-tu es le fils du seigneur des ténèbres, tu dois reprendre ta place au côté de ton père déclara Rogue

-je….. je ….. j'ai un match, je dois me préparer désolé fit Alex

Et il fila enfiler sa tenu et se dirigea aussitôt rejoindre la salle de combat, il avait tellement rêver de revoir sa famille. Mais de voir ce rêve devenir réalité lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas être à nouveau plonger dans la guerre, de se battre pour une cause qu'il n'a jamais vraiment crue. Il avait maintenant une vie calme comme n'importe quelle jeune de son âge et il ne voulait pas la changer.


	2. Chapter 2

1-Note :::

c'est juste pour vous dire que la publication de cette histoire ce fera alléatoire car je publirai au fure et à mesure qu'un chapitre sera fini. car je n'ai pas le temps pour prendre de l'avance avec cette histoire.

merci de votre patience

2-Note :::

Alexandre Damon Harry

Dave Damon Remus

Philipe Damon Sirius

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Une fois le combat fini Alex ne prit pas le temps de se changer et demanda à rentrer à la maison car il disait être fatiguer de sa journée. Il était maintenant 22h du soir quand on frappa violemment du la porte d'entrer,

-il ne faut pas répondre dit rapidement Alex

-pourquoi commença Dave

-il ne faut pas insista Alex

-Alex je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi fit Phil

-au vestiaire avant mon combat contre le maître, y'avait papa qui était venu me chercher pour rejoindre père répondit Alex en baissant la tête

Alors que Phil allait rejoindre la porte fut ouverte et plusieurs personnes y entrèrent avant de la refermer.

-vivre comme un moldu c'est une honte Damien lança un des hommes

-qui êtes-vous demanda Phil

-Voldemort mon cher et je revient prendre mon fils pour qu'il retrouve sa vrai place dit Tom

-impossible vous êtes mort au combat lança Dave

-je suis rester inconscient pendant deux semaines, j'ai été récupéré pendant que ses idiots pensait avoir gagner fit Rogue

-un simple petit sort d'illusion et tout le monde à cru à ma mort alors que j'était bien en vie, mais ce qui ma déçu c'est votre fuit. Alors que Damien était destiné à me remplacer dans ce genre de situation et à l'origine seul Harry Potter pouvait me tuer déclara Tom

-Damien on rentre toute suite, pas question de traîner ici une second de plus ordonna Tom

-je veux rester ici, je suis bien fit Damien

-tu vas nous suivre, tu as une place à prends à côté de moi et ton père surtout quand il prendra le pouvoir dit Rogue

-ça ne m'intéresse pas tout cette histoire de magie noir et de contrôle du monde, tout ce que je veux c'est une famille rien d'autre avoua Harry

Voldemort perdit patience et lança un Doloris à son fils pendant plus de 30 secondes avant d'arrêter.

-maintenant tu va nous suivre sinon tu regrettera de m'avoir défié sitôt retrouver le menaça Tom

Se levant péniblement Damien alla se mettre à côté de son père en baissant la tête, refusant de montrer sa tristesse.

-bien, comme vous l'avez protégé tout ce temps vous serez les bienvenus dans mes rangs mais ne tardez pas trop car je pourrais changer d'avis averti Tom

Prenant le bras de son fils il transplana suivit de prêt par Rogue, Sirius s'écroula sur le sol complètement abattu.

-comment fut le seul mot que Sirius arriva à dire

-je l'ignore mais Damien ne semble pas vouloir suivre leur idée, on va reprendre service et le protégé, être la pour lui. Nous devons aller le soutenir dit Remus

-annulons ses cours ici et notre travail, puis partons les rejoindre rapidement il ne doit pas rester seul et sans soutien ajouta Remus

Dans le nouveau château de Voldemort Damien suivait ses pères jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. La tête baisser il pleurait silencieusement surtout après le Doloris qu'il venait de recevoir, il avait rêvé de revoir ses pères mais pas de se plonger à nouveau dans la magie noir et la domination du monde.

-bientôt nous montrons au monde toute notre puissance, bientôt nous seront craint par tout la population sorcière et moldu déclara Tom

-et toi mon fils, tu règneras à nos côté pour un jour avoir la chance de reprendre le flambi familiale ajouta Tom

-demain tu seras entraîner pour voir si tu n'as pas perdu la main, de cette entraînement on verra dans quel direction prendre dit Rogue

Puis ses pères quittèrent la chambre le laissant seul dans cette grande pièce aussitôt il se coucha pour déverser sa peine. Il avait enfin eu la chance d'avoir une vie avec une famille qui l'aimait mais apparemment il n'était pas destiné à vivre ce genre de bonne heure dans sa vie. condamné à vivre dans la guerre, dans la magie noir et la dictature mais s'il était du bon côté de la lois.

La seul chose qu'il espérait c'était que Remus et Sirius accepte de revenir vivre sous les ordres de son père.

-Sirius, Remus ne m'abandonner pas murmura Harry avant de s'endormir

Dans une autre salle du manoir deux personnes discutaient sur ce qui c'était passer ces dernières heures.

-je n'aurais jamais crue qu'il le ferait vivre comme un moldu lança Tom

-peut-être mais au moins il est en parfaite santé et prêt à être entraîner pour de la haute magie tenta Rogue

-mais il y a une limite à la bannir complètement comme ils l'ont fait depuis leur fuit de l'Angleterre déclara Tom

Rogue ne tenta pas d'avantage la discussion sur le sujet sachant que rien de ferait changer d'avis le mage noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila le troisième chapitre, je viens de le finir après un blocaque d'idée depuis un mois.

bonne lecture à tous

****

**_Chapitre 3 : _**

Harry ne dormi pas de la nuit priant que Sirius et Remus vient le rejoindre ici pour ne pas être seul. Il avait souvent espéré que ses pères ne soit pas mort mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait de cette façon, il n'avait jamais été attirer par le pouvoir et la domination. La seul chose qu'il avait apprécié était d'être avec ses parents et même en ce moment il se demandait si il voulait encore d'eux.

Depuis qu'il avait sa nouvelle vie il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait du abandonné pour fuir l'angleterre. De plus il c'était fait des amis sans aucune influence de sa célébrité de sauveur du monde, dans cette école il c'était fait des amis pour ce qu'il était lui et non une célébrité.

-doit-on accordé notre total allégeance au mage noir en espérant que tout ce passe bien fit Sirius

-nous allons la pour Harry et personne d'autre lança Remus

-j'avais espéré que ça n'arrive jamais murmura Sirius

Ils allèrent se coucher car le matin suivant ils allèrent retourné au château noir du seigneur des ténèbres. La nuit ne passa pas assez rapidement pour certain et d'autre c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, à la première heure Sirius et Remus se tenait devant le mage noir. Rogue était présent à ses côtés et il semblait attendre après quelque chose qui semblait avec du retard.

-tu es en retard lança Tom

-navré père je ne connais pas encore les lieux fit Harry

-la prochaine fois je vais sévire l'avertie Tom

-vous avez demander à continuer à me servire è nous, vous serez en probatoire je ne voudrait pas engager des traîtres siffla Tom

-ont a toujours été fidèle la preuve on a su garder votre héritier en vie après ce qui semblait être votre défaite et votre chut dit Remus

-une vie de moldu pour un sang pur la honte cracha Rogue

-peut-être mais vous savez comme moi que des sorcier fuyant un pays pendant un guerre est toujours suspect alors que des moldu c'est normal. Personne ne pose jamais de question sur eux, il fallait avant tout pensé à sa sécurité avant de pensé au milieu de vie adéquat pour un sang pur expliqua Sirius

-vous n'aurez pas de mission niveau 4 et 5 avant que je soit sur de vos intention, il faudra mérité vos poste comme n'importe quel nouveau arrivant déclara Tom

-tout ce que vous voudrez maître fit Sirius

-pour plus de sécurité vous aurez une chambre commune, je ne veux pas à avoir à surveillé plusieurs endroit dans mon château. Vous serez considéré comme des débutants pour la durer de votre probation ajouta Tom

Quelques minutes plus tard Sirius et Remus fut accompagner à leur nouvelle chambre commune.

-puis-je disposé demanda Damien

-tu as cours avec Serverus, il t'expliquera ton horaire à respecter répondit Tom

-bien père fit Damien déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller voir Sirius

Damien suivit son second père dans une salle qui semblait avoir été aménager pour plusieurs utilité.

-cette salle servira de salle de théorie et de pratique pour les sorts que tu y apprendras avec le temps. Elle sert aussi d'isolement dans le cas où tu serais puni et isolé du reste du château expliqua Rogue

Puis il fit signe à Damien de prendra place au seul bureau d'élève que contenait la salle, alors que Rogue faisait apparaître un parchemin. Où on pouvait y lire :

Levé 5h45

Conditionnement physique 6h-8h

Repas matin 8h15-8h35

Cours théorique diversifier 8h45-10h45

Pratique de la théorie 10h45-12h

Temps de repos 12h-13h

Repas midi 13h-14h

Étude 14h-15h

Cours priver (Voldemort) 15h-18h

Temps de repos 18h-19h

Repas soir 19h-20h

Temps libre 20h-21h30

Coucher 22h

-c'est beaucoup trop s'exclama Damien

-tu es un prince, il te faut devenir le plus fort pour te faire respecter pour entrer dans l'armée de ton père dit Rogue

-mais c'est impossible de faire ça tout les jours sans être mort de fatigue lança Damien

-tu prendra rapidement l'habitue, bientôt ça sera une routine facile à faire. Maintenant que tout est dit on va commencer les cours, ont ne fera pas de théorie pour aujourd'hui. À la place je te ferai passer une évaluation pour savoir ton niveau annonça Rogue

Alors l'évaluation commença assez brutalement car il fut projeté de la chaise, un sort de Rogue qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Tout l'avant midi se déroula ainsi à se battre contre son second père sans avoir beaucoup de temps pour reprendre son souffle entre les différentes évaluation. À midi Damien fut soulager de pouvoir se reposé un peut avant le repas du midi et de se laver car il puait légèrement à force de suer.

Profitant de ce moment pour enfin étudier plus en profondeur son horaire quotidien qu'on lui avait donner. Légèrement inquiet du genre de cours que son père allait lui donner durant plus de 3heures seul avec lui, espérant que ça ne soit pas de la magie noir car il n'arrivait pas à utilisé cette magie. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que le temps passe et que l'heure du cours finisse par se montrer pour enfin savoir ce qu'il devrait apprendre.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 : _**

Le repas c'était bien déroulé ainsi que la période d'étude qui avait suivit, assit dans la salle de classe. Damien attendait que son père vienne le chercher pour sa leçon de trois heures, à 14h55 Voldemort entra dans la salle,

-bien suit moi, il est temps que tu apprennes certaines chose qu'un prince doit être capable de faire déclara Tom

Damien le suivit jusqu'au cachot, dans une cellule où un moldu était attacher avec une chaîne à la cheville le reliant au mur du fond.

-en tant que prince tu dois savoir comment faire parler un prisonnier, punir une faute commise pendant une mission, torturer pour faire un exemple. Les moldu sont facile à contrôlé, ça sera un bon moyen pour toi de maîtrisé l'impérium, de pratiquer le Doloris et le sort de la mort en dernier lieu expliqua Tom

Damien baissa la tête n'étant pas vraiment heureux des cours priver qu'il allait avoir avec son père pendant un moment.

-tu commenceras par le Doloris, comme tu connais la formule ça évitera de l'apprendre pour rien ajouta Tom

Prenant une grande inspiration avec de prendre sa baguette et de la pointé sur le moldu grandement affaibli. Damien subit un encouragement douloureux de son père pour l'incité à lancer le sort, n'aimant pas la méthode Doloris pour apprendre l'obéissant il fini par obéir. Au début rien ne se passait car il n'avait aucune haine envers le moldu alors c'était comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Trois heures sans une seconde de répit à lancer le sort, trois heures à se fatiguer pour n'avoir aucun résultats assez satisfaisant pour son père.

-on continuera demain alors tache de trouver le moins d'avoir de bon résultats d'ici la sinon je serai plus sévère en cas d'échec l'averti Tom

Damien profita du temps de repos pour se remettre de ce cours, effrayer de ce que son père pourrait lui faire s'il venait à ne pas réussir le jour suivant. Il décida d'aller demander conseil à Sirius et Remus pendant son temps libre, d'avoir peut-être un truck ou deux pour l'aidé. Restait plus qu'à attendre le moment et espéré trouver une solution ne voulant pas être puni pour ce genre d'échec impossible à évité.

Le souper fut très éprouvant pour Damien n'ayant pas le droit de manger s'il ne répondait pas correctement aux questions posées. Ses pères avaient jugé important de lui préparer un protocole à respecter en tant que prince héritier et jusqu'à ce qu'il le connaisse par cœur il serait interrogé pendant les repas du soir. Poussant Damien à se motiver à l'apprendre pour ne pas être priver de manger surtout qu'il commençait une routine épuisante.

Le repas fini il se dirigea aussitôt à la chambre de Sirius et Remus pour enfin passer un peu de temps avec eux. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment de tout et de rien profitant de ce calme et de cette rencontre, vers la fin de son temps libre Damien expliqua son problème. La meilleur solution que Remus lui donna c'était de pensé à un moldu qu'il détestait quand il vivait encore chez Pétinia et Vernon.

De l'imaginer et de laisser la haine envers cette personne prendre de l'ampleur et de lancer le sort. Si ça ne fonction pas il n'aurait pas grand chose qui serait utile à moins de développé une haine instantané pour les moldus ce qui était pu probable sachant qu'en générale il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec eux. Damien leur promis de venir les voir demain à la même heure s'il le pouvait, sinon qu'il passerait à la même heure mais plus tard dans la semaine.

Damien ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir une fois coucher, épuisé de sa première journée d'entraînement. Sachant que les jours à venir allaient être pénibles le temps de s'habituer à se rythme de vie assez charger, espérant secrètement retrouvé la vie qu'il avait avant de retrouver ses pères toujours en vie. Il ne l'avouerait jamais sous la torture mais il aurait préféré que ses pères soit vraiment mort au lieu de le faire croire.

Le lendemain fut un peut plus rude car il avait quelques courbature du à ses évaluation de la veille. Durant la matinée tout se passa bien dans l'ensemble, Rogue semblait satisfait du travail fait pendant ses cours, n'ayant rien à reprocher à son fils, l'encourageant à continuer sur cette lancer. Le plus serait le cours priver de l'après midi, cours qui rendait Damien nerveux et tendu pendant tout le repas et sa période d'étude qui consistait pour le moment à apprendre le protocole. Comme la Veille Tom vient chercher son fils pour l'emmener dans la même cellule pour la pratique du Doloris.

Damien mit plus d'une heure et demi avant de finir par avoir un résultat, avant de provoquer de légère douleur au moldu.

-bien tu progresses, continue je veux qu'il hurle d'ici la fin du cours le félicita Tom

À la fin du cours le moldu hurlait fortement mais jamais plus de quelques secondes, au bout des quelques Damien arrêtait le sort.

-avec le temps tu arriveras à le tenir plus longtemps, c'est déjà un excellent début je suis fière de toi. Demain tu devras arriver à tenir plus de 15 secondes à la fin du cours, avec le temps tu finiras pas avoir l'honneur de punir les hommes s'il désobéisse ou s'il commette des heures durant une mission ajouta Tom

Rendu dans le Hall du manoir, Rogue les attendais depuis un moment, félicitant son fils de son exploit.

-ce soir tu passeras tout ton temps libre avec nous, vois ça comme une récompense pour tes efforts et tes progrès rapide annonça Tom


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 : _**

Trois mois c'était écoulé depuis que Damien était dans la château de son père, à suivre un entraînement rigoureux. Puis un soir pendant le repas où certains le cercle personnel de Tom était présent son père lui fit une annonce,

-dans 5 jours tu m'accompagneras pour une mission spéciale, ça sera ta chance de faire tes preuves. Pour ne pas se faire voir ceux ont été choisis seront à différent endroit stratégique, si tout ce passe bien nous seront de retour 3 jours plus tard annonça Tom

-qui sont les autres demanda Damien

-tout ceux qui se trouvent à cette table, si tu réussit ta partie de mission tu intégreras l'armée comme soldats élites répondit Tom

Damien préféré ne rien dire pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de cette mission en partie solitaire avec son père. À la fin du repas Damien retourna à sa chambre et y resta toute la soirée n'était pas d'humeur, l'annonce de participé à une attaque n'était en rien une bonne nouvelle. Il aurait préféré qu'on l'oubli pour tous les genres de missions qui existe, il venait même à espéré que tout ce ci ne soit pas réelle.

Rapidement les jours passèrent et ce fut le départ pour la mission, il aurait espéré pouvoir parler avec Sirius et Remus. Mais ils étaient pratiquement toujours en mission, il se doutait que c'était un moyen de les tenir le plus possible éloigner de lui pour ne pas qu'ils continue à lui donner une mauvaise influence. Debout au côté de son père il du embrasser Rogue qui lui allait avec le second groupe pour empêcher toute fuite.

Il fut le dernier à partir pour rejoindre leur planque où il allait passé quelques jours seul avec Voldemort. Dans la petite cabane il y avait juste un lit, une petite table avec deux chaise, une porte pour aller dehors et une autre pour la toilette, une cheminer, quelques armoire de rangement.

-si tout va comme prévue d'ici 48h notre objectif va se montrer sans se douter de ce qui va se passé. Alors les deux premières équipes attaqueront pendant que les autres refermeront le cercle pour les coincés, puis ça sera à nous d'entrer sur piste pour leur faire comprendre de qui dirige expliqua Tom

-avec l'entraînement intensif que tu as eu tu devrais être capable de torturer et de tuer si je te le demande. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as été former de façon intensif ces dernières semaines, tu as été préparer à lancer ces sort pour le bien de la mission d'aujourd'hui. Je conte sur toi pour montrer ce que tu as appris et de la bonne façon sans faire d'erreur ajouta Tom

Damien baissa la tête il savait qu'en pratique c'était facile de lancer les sorts mais sur une personne c'était différent. Il ne se sentait pas la force de le faire, ces personnes ne lui avait rien fait pour mérité un telle traitement et il ne savait pas pourquoi ont les attaquaient. Tout ce qu'il savait était le lieu et qui attaquer mais le pourquoi ne lui était refusé car Voldemort disait que cette raison ne le regardait pas.

Damien passait beaucoup de temps à surveillé par la fenêtre alors que Voldmort lui semblait réfléchir.

-père pourquoi vouloir que ce soit moi qui soit à vos côté alors que d'autre son beaucoup plus qualifié demanda Damien

-il est temps que tu montres ta force et que tu t'imposes sinon tu auras beaucoup de difficulté à faire respecter ta lois. De plus c'est le moment idéal pour vraiment mettre en pratique tout ce que tu as appris pendant les cours, de montrer que tu es vraiment le digne héritier de Voldemort lança Tom

-je suis sur que tu seras te montrer à la hauteur de mon attente et de prouvez que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec toi déclara Tom

-je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir père murmura Damien

-je l'espère sinon tu seras puni comme le serait n'importe quel de mes hommes, tu n'auras aucun traitement de faveur parce que tu es mon fils fit Tom

Damien alla s'allonger sur le lit alors que son père allait observer par la fenêtre le chemin par le quel l'ennemie allait arriver. Fatiguer par les deniers jours où son entraînement à vraiment été intensifié pour être prêt pour le jour J, il fini par s'endormir au moment où il senti une main lui caresser les cheveux.

-repose toi mon fils, bientôt tu devras faire tes preuves murmura Tom

…bientôt tu seras respecter et craint de tout le monde pensa Tom

Voldemort laissa Damien dormir plusieurs heures pour qu'il se repose au maximum avant l'attaque. Quand son fils se réveilla il lui offrit à manger car l'ennemi pouvait arriver à tout moment pendant les 48heures à venir, prenant son temps Damien ne se sentait pas presser de manger. Et encore impatient que l'ennemi se montre il préfèrerait qu'il ne se montre pas tout et qu'il repart frustrer.

Mais il ne pouvait qu'espéré que ça arrive mais les chances étaient contre lui et il n'y pouvait rien. À part espéré que son père ne lui demande rien à part d'observer ce qui allait se produire, ce qui aurait été plus logique car il n'avait jamais été en mission et ne savait pas comment réagir. Faut croire que son père pensait vraiment qu'il serait capable de bien faire dès sa première mission de haute importance.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 : _**

24h qu'il était seul avec son père et Damien commençait à s'ennuyer fermement à ne rien faire. Il avait hâte de quitter cette cabane et de pouvoir enfin s'éloigner de l'homme qui depuis qu'il l'avait retrouver n'aimait plus vraiment, avoir retrouver ses pères ne l'avait pas rendu heureux. Car il avait été obliger de les suivre pour suivre leur trace pour prendre le contrôle du monde.

-ils arrivent prépare toi l'averti Tom

-et je dois faire quoi demanda Damien

-tu le seras le moment venu, pour l'instant reste à mes côté et observe comment on soumet l'ennemi répondit Tom

Les mangemorts attaquèrent et rapidement l'ennemi capitula n'étant pas préparer à recevoir une attaque. Tom sortir de la cabane suivit par Damien qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce qui allait se passer et encore moins à l'idée de devoir participé à ce qui allait arriver.

-vous allez nous donner ce que vous cacher ordonna Tom

-jamais cracha l'homme

Tom pointa sa baguette et tuer l'un de ses ennemis avant de reposer la question en précisant qu'il recommencerai. Il en tua un second devant le refus continu de l'homme de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait, alors qu'il allait en tuer un troisième il se tourna vers son fils.

-à toi fils montre leur ce qui les attends à trop refuser dit Tom

S'avançant Damien se mit devant son père n'aimant pas ce qu'il devait faire, préférant à être à des lieux de cette endroit. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur Damien se concentra pour imaginer la personne qu'il détestait le plus et qu'il voudrait voir mort. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes puis il pointa sa baguette,

-Avada Kedavra cria Damien

Une lumière verte parti de la baguette et fila directement sur l'homme qui tomba raide mort. Tom posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et le félicita pour avoir réussi à tuer son premier ennemi, 5 minutes plus tard Tom avait ce qu'il voulait et il ne restait personne de vivant chez l'ennemi. De retour au manoir Damien déclara aller se reposer avant le repas du soir ce que Tom lui accorda.

Aussitôt Damien alla rejoindre l'appartement de Remus et Sirius dans l'espoir de les trouver. Par chance ils y étaient à peine entrer qu'il se réfugia dans les bras de Sirius pleurant ce qu'il venait de faire, cela prit 30 minutes avant qu'il ne se calme,

-dit moi ce qui se passe fit Sirius

-la mission, j'ai ……j'ai du tuer une personne murmura Damien

-chutttt c'est fini, il a fallu beaucoup de courage pour faire ce que tu as fait s'exclama Sirius

-à qui as-tu pensé demanda Remus

-j'ai pensé à père avoua Damien

Remus se figea sur place, Damien avait imaginer tuer le mage noir pour faire ce que ce dernier voulait. Il savait maintenant que la place de Damien n'était ici au côté du mage noir, à vouloir prendre le contrôle du monde,

-tout ira bien Damien, tu as fat ce que tu devais pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ni moi ni Sirius allons te détester pour ça. Au contraire tu as fait preuve d'un courage que peu de personnes ont dans ce genre de situation fit Remus

-j'veux partir d'ici murmura Damien

-on va trouver un moyen mais tu devras être patient, on ne se sauve pas du mage noir aussi facilement. Ça risque de prendre du temps alors il faut tenir le coup et jouer le jeu dit Sirius

-on formera encore une famille demanda Damien

-oui mon grand, on formera une belle et grande famille répondit Sirius

Damien passa le reste du temps avant le repas en compagnie de ses oncles pour profiter de leur présence. À l'heure du repas Damien alla rejoindre le mage noir, seul Rogue se trouvait également dans la pièce,

-ah Damien Tom m'a dit pour ton exploit pendant la mission, je suis très fier de toi tu as su montrer ta supériorité à l'ennemi. Bientôt tu auras sûrement un groupe de mangemort sous ton commandement, ce n'est qu'une question de temps déclara Rogue

-merci papa fit Damien

Durant tout le repas Tom ne faisait que raconter encore et encore l'exploit que son fils avait fait. Et qu'il aurait d'Autre mission bientôt à la quel il pourra participer comme il a su brillamment prouver son autorité, Rogue approuvait grandement l'idée de l'envoyer dans une équipe de mangemort pour la prochain mission. Peut-être pas de diriger les première car il n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience mais de participer activement à la prochain mission.

À la fin du repas Damien pu retourner à sa chambre pour enfin être seul loin de ses pères et des mangemorts. Il devait trouver rapidement une solution car il ne serait pas capable de tuer une seconde fois des personnes, Sirius et Remus ne semblait toujours pas avoir d'idée. Si eux ne trouvait pas lui devait et ce rapidement l'annonce de devoir participer à la prochain mission le terrifiait.

Le temps commençait à devenir un problème, il ne supportait plus d'être dans ce château et entourer de tout ce monde. De plus il était impossible de s'enfuir sans risquer sa vie et comme il est le fils du mage noir il était toujours surveiller lorsqu'il sortait dehors, son père lui avait dit que c'était pour sa sécurité. C'était à moitié vrai l'autre raison était pour être sur qui ne quitte pas le domaine sans permission et seul.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

2 mois c'était écouler depuis sa première mission avec son père et depuis Tom l'emmenait souvent avec lui. De cette façon il en profitait pour expliquer à son fils les meilleurs façons de faire une embuscade, de terrorisé son ennemie, de le faire parlé rapidement. Comment géré un groupe de mangemort et de la meilleur façon d'y arriver,

-au début tu auras de simple mission pour apprendre à géré quelques hommes et au fur et à mesures que tu vas progresser les missions seront plus important. Tu auras plus d'homme à géré, le meilleur moyen est à la moindre faute, au moindre mot de travers, à la moindre protestation de leur part tu puni le fautif ainsi ils comprendront que c'est toi le chef expliqua Tom

-pourquoi ne pas l'avertir de ne plus recommencer questionna Damien

-ne pose pas de question aussi stupide, tu ne sera pas entrain de géré des gamins mais des hommes plus vieux, plus expérimenter que toi. Tu devras t'imposer et profiter de chaque moment pour les punir et ainsi t'imposer le respect de leur part, c'Est de cette façon qu'on fait. Je ne veux plus t'entendre des choses si stupide l'averti Tom

-désolé père ça n'arrivera plus fit Damien

-je l'espère, je passe des heures à te montrer la meilleur façon et toi tu ne penses pas à réfléchir avant de parler. Si tu te montre aussi stupide devant des hommes que tu commende rapidement il vont se moquer de toi et ne t'obéiront pas dit Tom

Plus tard cette journée Damien était avec son deuxième père dans le bureau personnel de ce dernier.

-Tom ma dit que tu avait de la difficulté à assimiler ce qu'il t'apprenait, alors on va faire des révisions après retour de mission. Comme ça je pourrai voir ce que tu as retenu des enseignement de ton père annonça Rogue

Il fit mettre son fils debout au centre de son père qu'il venait de dégager,

-bien, chaque bonne réponse te donneras un point chaque mauvaise réponse te faudra un coup sur les fesses, après 5 mauvaises réponse tu pertes une épaisseur de protection, 10 mauvaise réponses tu seras fesses à l'air. À la fin le nombre de bon point te donnera une récompense suis-je claire expliqua Rogue

-oui papa fit Damien

Rogue se mit à réfléchir aux questions tout en arpenta son bureau,

-quel est la première chose qu'un chef doit savoir faire demanda Rogue

-s'assurer de la victoire contre son ennemi répondit Damien

Damien reçu un premier coup sur les fesses,

-l'obéissance, tu doit avoir l'obéissance de tes troupes sinon jamais tu ne pourras espéré avoir de victoire sur l'ennemi. En quoi l'obéissance des troupes est importante le corrigea Rogue

-ça ne sert à rien d'Avoir le meilleur plan du monde si personne ne fait ce qu'il doit faire dit Damien smah

-recommence et donne une meilleur réponse ordonna Rogue

-l'obéissance est vital pour le bon fonctionnement d'une armée, ça permet d'affirmer son pouvoir et de se faire respecter. Ça facilite les attaques si tout les hommes de notre armés font ce qui à été prévue au moment voulu sinon rien ne fonction, ce qui permet à l'ennemi de prendre l'avantage sur nous récita Damien

-excellente réponse, tu vois quand tu veux tes réponses sont très bien. Comme obtient-on cette obéissance des troupes continua Rogue

-en se montrant puissant, sans jamais hésiter à punir sévèrement tout ceux qui ose faire la moindre erreur fit Damien

-c'est bien maintenant …………

Deux heures passèrent avant que Damien puisse partir, soulager que ça soit terminer car il avait mal au fesses. Son père n'avait pas hésiter à donner de coups puissant dès le début pour lui faire comprendre qu'aucune mauvaise réponses ne sera toléré, il avait quand même eu plus de bonne que de mauvaise réponse. Son père lui avait promis en récompense qu'il pourrait aller torturer un prisonnier quand il le voulait.

Après cette séance Damien alla aussitôt retrouver Sirius et Remus pour discuter avec eux de la situation.

-je n'en peux plus fit Damien

-nous finiront pas trouver une solution, avec Remus on à commencer à établir plusieurs plan pour y arriver. Mais pour se faire faudrait en profiter pendant une mission du lord dit Sirius

-je part presque toujours avec lui et quand ce n'est pas le cas je suis surveillées par des mangemort. Donc c'est impossible s'exclama Damien

-on trouvera je sais pas quand! Mais on trouvera promis Sirius

-j'Ai peur qu'il ne se débarrasse de vous bientôt pour ne plus vous avoir dans son chemin, à me pourrir l'esprit avoua Damien

-on sera sur nos garde encore plus que d'habitude, pour l'instant il faut jouer le jeu le plus longtemps possible. Un jour tout sera vraiment fini ajouta Sirius

Le soir venu Damien n'arrivait pas à dormir sa vie ici était plus pénible que jamais même avant il avait été plus heureux. Aujourd'hui ses pères avaient trop changer leur ambition de domination était devenu leur seul objectif, ils ne pensaient plus vraiment à autre choses. Cette vie ne lui convenait pas avant c'était juste difficile à vivre mais maintenant c'était l'enfer.

Jamais Sirius et Remus ne serait en mesure de trouver une solution car il ne pouvait pas protégé leur esprit. Même si le meilleur des plans était mit au point cela ne prendrait que 10 secondes et tout serait fichu, c'était à lui de trouver comment se sortir de cette enfer rapidement. Il devait trouver un moyen rapide et imprévu que jamais personne n'aurait crue possible que cela se produise.

Ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet Harry prit un objet puis referma le tiroir pour se lever de son lit. Sortant de sa chambre pour prendre la direction de la chambre des ses parents biologique, espérant les trouver endormi dans leur lit car il fallait vraiment qu'ils ne se réveille pas. Devant la porte il ferma les yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis ouvrit lentement la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

_alors voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, merci de l'avoir suivit,_

_dans 2-3 jours vous aurez la suite de la fic : la fin des malheur(petite panne d'inspiration pour la fin du chapitre)_

**_Chapitre 8 : _**

Sirius et Remus discutait encore pour trouver une solution à leur problème et ce le plus rapidement possible. Malgré leur tardive ils étaient plus déterminer que jamais à mettre un plan au point et ce malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver, Damien ne supportait plus cette vie au château. C'était à eux de le sortir de cette enfer le plus rapidement possible et dans les plus bref délai.

-cette nuit, on part cette nuit j'ignore comment mais on fait ça cette nuit edéclara Sirius

-très bien, emballons un minimum d'affaire rapidement tout en réfléchissant au moyen de le faire accepta Remus

-j'espère qu'on y arrivera rapidement ajouta Sirius

Trois heures plus tard ils prirent la direction de la chambre de Damien pour aller le chercher. Ils avaient prévue de tenter de sortir du château le plus discrètement possible et de transplanner plusieurs fois et de prendre divers moyen de transport pour échappé à d'éventuel poursuivant. Devant la porte de la chambre de l'enfant Remus senti comme une odeur de sang frais. La poigner était poisseuse aussitôt ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour y trouver un Damien en sang,

-tu es blessé demanda Sirius

-non murmura Damien

-alors qui, personne n'avait de mission depuis trois jours dit Remus

-je ,tenta Damien

**Flash Back** (quelques heures plutôt)

Devant la porte de la chambre de ses pères Damien inspira profondément puis ouvrit silencieusement la porte et la referma. Tenant fermement le couteau prit dans sa table de nuit il s'approcha du lit de ses parents, décidant de commencer par celui qui est à gauche et le plus proche. Lentement et silencieusement mais tout en tremblant Damien leva sa main tenant l'arme pour l'abaisser dans le cœur de l'un de ses pères.

Sans le savoir Damien lança au même moment un sort de silence à son père tout en lui donnant le coup fatale. Rogue ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir que c'était son fils qui venait de l'attaquer, ce fut sur cette dernière penser qu'il quitta le monde des vivants pour celui des morts. Puis Damien fit le tour du lit pour se retrouver du côté de Tom, son père le plus cruel des deux.

Toujours sans vraiment réfléchir il porta également un coup pratiquement fatal à son second père. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux,

-pourquoi demanda Tom

-le pouvoir il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour vous, moi je n'était presque rien pour vous répondit Damien

Et il porta un second coup qui fut fatale à Tom, qui allait rejoindre son amant dans le royaume des morts. Damien n'eu jamais conscience de comment il était retourner dans sa chambre n'y combien de temps c'était écouler depuis qu'il avait tuer ses parents biologique. Au moins il n'avait pas souffert, c'était la seul penser qui traversa l'esprit de Damien en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

**Fin flash Back**

-tout va bien Damien, d'ici quelques minutes plus personne n'entendra parler de nous, on va disparaître à jamais de ce monde lui dit doucement Sirius

-on va reformer une famille demanda Damien

-oui on sera à nouveau une famille et plus personne ne va nous séparé fit Remus

-plus jamais séparé murmura Damien

Aussitôt Remus fit apparaître un sac et y mit un minimum de vêtements avant d'en lancer à Sirius lui disant de changer Damien rapidement. Une fois ce dernier changer Sirius l'entraîna avec lui vers le grand Hall espérant ne pas tomber sur des gardes en patrouilles dans le secteur. Rapidement ils sortirent de la zone protégé et disparurent. 6 heures plus tard la nouvelle fit le tour dans le château le maître avait été poignarder ainsi que son amant.

Le prince avait disparu et son pyjama retrouver couvert de sang, tout semblait croire que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la château. Tuer le mage noir et Rogue puis s'en était prit au prince avant de l'emmener avec lui, 2 autres heures s'écoulèrent et la nouvelle fit le tour du monde. Le pire mage noir avait été tuer, son amant également, le prince semblait avoir été tuer et kidnappé.

La Gazette du sorcier édition spécial

_**Celui-qui-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort cette nuit**_

_Le grand mage noir à été tuer par un simple coup de couteau planter en plein couer, personne ne sait qui a fait ça. Serverus Rogue est mort également au même moment tuer de la même façon, le tueur serait le même que celui du mage noir. _

_Le prince héritier porter disparu, tout semble à croire que ce dernier fut également blessé cette nuit. Seul des vêtements tremper de sang ont été trouver dans la chambre de ce dernier, _

_Plus d'information en page 2_

_Mengemort en fuite, liste des noms en page 8_

_La fin de la guerre et ses répercussion en page 10_

……

Plus de la moitié des mangemort furent arrêter dans les semaines qui ont suivit et furent condamnée à la prison à vie. Dans les pires secteur de la prison d'Azcabane, certain disparurent et d'autres furent tuer en tentant de s'échapper, d'autre furent tuer pour leur crimes top atroce. Parmi les mangemort en fuite Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne furent jamais retrouver et jamais on n'entendit parler d'eux.

Ils avaient disparu la nuit de la mort du mage noir et personne ne savait car rien n'était prévue avant 2 jours. La rumeur court que c'était eux qui avait tuer le mage noir et enlevé le prince après l'avoir blessé, mais personne ne pu jamais confirmer si vraiment ils avaient tuer leur maître. Le prince fini par être déclaré mort après plus de 10 ans de rechercher par les aurors du ministère anglais.

Dans un coin reculer du monde trois frères vivait maintenant dans la paix et la confiance d'une nouvelle vie rempli de joie et de bonheur.

Fin


End file.
